anything can happen
by lonelygirl16
Summary: a girl is homeless and she meets justin bieber accidetially and she collapses and so they fall in love... read and youll see. and the story is alot better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Anything can happen

Chapter 1

Im Hope and this is my story…..

I woke up in my box, I lived behind a conveneunt store out side of a town that I didn't know the name of all I new was that it was in the lower end of south Carolina.

I am 15 years old and live in a box because I ran away and I didn't have anybody anymore, (you will find out what I mean by I didn't have anyone anymore.)

Anyways, I got up and I went around to the front of the store and went in and used their bathroom.

My stomach growled because I haven't ate in I think a week or more.

I look at the window of the store and it had a poster that had a teenager on it and what must have been his name, and a date and it said concert.

I went back and set in my box and a little while later I heard screams not bad screams, screams like fans scream.

So i got up and went around to the front of the store were there were screaming girls and a big bus that looked like a tour bus.

I wanted to know what all the commotion was about so I made my through the crowd and got to the front and the door opened and a young boy stepped out and looked around at the fans.

He stopped when his eyes got to me and he must have noticed that I was the only girl not screaming and yelling for/at him. He walked over to me and said "hi I'm Justin", then I realized that he was the kid from the poster on the window.

He was standing there looking at me and the next thing I knew everything went black. I felt like I was asleep, I dreamed and my dreams were pictures of Justin that kid and some other people to and I could hear them talking to.

After I don't know how long I started to wake up, I heard a beep beep beep. I don't know what it was and I was curious.

I opened my eyes and looked around and there was someone in a chair asleep next my bed, I realized it was Justin I wondered why he here and I got a good look at him and he had bags under his eyes and looked like he hadn't sleep much for a couple of days.

So I let him sleep I just looked at him curious, I got this feeling in my stomach that felt like butterflies and I have never felt that way before about anyone.

I looked down at my arms and they were tubes and needles in them. I realized then that I was in a hospital room. Curiosity got the best of me and I decided to wake up justin. So I sat up and his hand was on my bed so instead of leaning over and nudging him I took his hand and shook it a little and said "wake up, please".

Then he moved a little and woke up and looked happy that I was awake. He said "do you remember me?" , I thought for a second and said "yes I remember you your justin right?" he said "yes hope im justin." I realized after he said my name that I hadn't told him mine so I asked him "how did you Know my name?" he said "the doctor told us your name after he took some blood" I said "oh……how long have I been here?" he said "three days, you was in a coma from not eating for a while" he said slowly.

I was wondering why he was still here and I could tell he had a few questions for me to. So i told him in a assuring voice that was hoarse a little and said "you have a few questions for me don't you? Go ahead and ask me" I was hoping that he wouldn't ask about my past or anything or everything that happened. But my hopes failed.

He looked at me for a few seconds and asked "why haven't you ate anything for a while?" I looked away from him and had that butterfly feeling again and I realized our hands were still together and I looked at them and then I pulled away and out them in my lap and was think what I should say, If he new I lived in a box and all the rest of my story he would think I was stupid or a freak or something, I thought.

He must have realized that I being hesitant cause he said " no madder what it is you can tell me" I looked at him and slowly said " you'll think that I was stupid and a freak or something and you'll leave and…" I didn't know why I wanted him to stay so much. He took my hand and said "don't worry I wont leave or anything I wanna help you and and I wont think your stupid or anything like that I promise."

I looked him and looked in his eyes and realized he was telling the truth. I wondered how much he new about me. so I asked him " how much did the doctor tell you about me?" justin still holding my hand said "he told that your parent died so you were put in an orphanage and then a few weeks later you ran way." I my hand that was still in his hand in my lap and looked down at our hands that were still intwined and said " its true I did run away and my parents died and they split me and my 2 brothers up so I had nobody." He said " will you tell how it all began" (then is when it all began)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He said "will you tell me the story", I looked back down at our hands in my lap and said "yes I will tell you but you can't be mad at me or anything for what I say ok." I looked at him and he said "ok" so I took a deep breath and started the story of how it all happened.

"I was 13 and I was at an awkward phase and I was moody and i got mad at my parents a lot and that went on for a few months, then I was at home with my two brothers one day after we all got home from school. My parents weren't home yet." I looked up from our hands and he was looking at me listening to me quietly so I looked back down at our hands and continued.

"Like an hour later the phone wrong and my oldest brother answered it I could see him, I was sitting on the couch and I looked at his face and it was ... it was blank with shock and other feelings. He said something and tears were coming down his face from his eyes, I knew they were something wrong badly wrong. He yelled for my other brother which was a couple years younger than him. He came running and froze when he saw my other brother..." I took another deep breath.

"He asked who was on the phone?. He took a minute and answered and said that we have to the hospital mom and dad has been in a car accident. We ran and got our coats and the keys and we went to the hospital and ran in the door, I was feeling really bad cause the last time I saw them a day before I told them I hated them." I held the tears back and took another breath.

"They told us the rooms and we ran to moms first, they were side by side and when we got there the doctor was standing outside the doors in between the two doors looking at the clipboard writing on it. we stopped in front of him and he looked at us and he had a sad face and he said you there children and we said yes the doctor looked at my older brother and said I'm sorry but both your parents died a few minutes ago." I stopped for a second and refused to look up and just kept going really holding the tears back now because I didn't like talking about it.

"we stood there for a minute and the doctor said I'm sorry for your loose,… how old are you referign to my oldest brother and he said ill be 18 in a month, he said I better call child services now, we all were crying and we didn't want to get separated. The doctor said we need someone to identify the body's and my oldest brother said I will and the doctor said ok and the kids can stay with the nurse at the counter she don't mind she loves kids. So he left with her and she the one who called child services and they came write over." I took another deep breath and a silent tear feel and I hung my head lower so he couldn't see cause I hated crying I felt like an idiot when I cried.

"they took all and me and my other brothers never got to see my parents again and I felt very horrible about what happened cause in the argument we had a day before I told them I wished they would die, I was really mad. So I feel like they're death is my fault. So the child services sent me and brother's different ways and I went to an orphanage in north Carolina and I got fed up with it ran away about a month later. And I traveled and stayed in boxes and ate out of dumpsters and everything and I never saw my brothers again."

I finished the story and was majorly holding back tears and then a few minutes later when I had myself under control I looked up to see a Justin that had a blank sorta face staring at me and I felt sad and a minute later he leaned toward me and took both my hands and said "what happened to your parents is not your fault you didn't kill them." The tears were back so I looked away and said I regret what I said to them and I told them to die and then it happened it feels like I'm the one that broke my family up." I was on the verge of tears and apparently he could tell. He took one hand and put on my chin and moved my face back to where it was looking at him and he said you didn't kill your parents it's not your fault" I was staring at him and I was trying very hard not to breath and then he said "it's ok to cry" I told him " not for me you'll think I'm an idiot" he said " you won't look like an idiot I swear I'm here for you I'm your shoulder here so you can have someone to cry to" I looked for a second and he was a few inches from me and he was sitting on the corner of my bed and I let go of his hands and wrapped my arm around him and cried in his shoulder for I don't know hole long.

He comforted me and I felt safe around him and I felt like he wouldn't judge like I judged myself which now I think about it that's good so we sat there and he comforted me for I don't know how long.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We sat there on my hospital bed I wasn't crying as much now, my head still on his shoulder with him comforting me.

A few minutes later I stopped crying cause well I was out of tears to cry. Justin said "don't worry I will always be here for you when you need me" I thought about what he said, he was still comforting me.

I realized that he wouldn't always be there for me he was a superstar and he was on tour and then there was a pain in side me it wasn't one of those that you scream cause it hurts it was something else but I couldn't describe it.

I looked up at him and his face looked sad and worried and .. I pain. I was wondering what was wrong with him so I asked him "justin whats wrong?" he looked down at me, I don't know how I could tell that there was something wrong I just knew.

He said "….its hard to explain…" then there was a knock on the door and a guy in a white coat came in, he must have been the doctor, justin got up and sat back in the chair, the doctor laughed a little and smiled and introduced himself to me, he had said his name was Dr. hunter.

He said "we will let you go tomorrow if you have somewhere to stay you cant stay outside anymore." I was scared now I didn't want to back to the orphanage I would kill myself first. All I said was "ok" and the doctor left.

I was thinking about what I was going to do know cause I wasn't going back there, I was starring off into space thinking and justin said "whats wrong?" I looked over at him and he was looking at me. I told him "nothing wrong" I was lieing but I had to, he said "no there's something wrong I can tell… I don't know how I can tell I just can."

I looked into his eyes and could tell he was telling the truth, he was looking into mine to.

So I took a breath and softly said " the only place for me the orphanage and…… ill kill myself before I go back there" I quickly looked away cause of what he might say. A few seconds later he said "that's not the only place you have" I looked over at him and I said " were else can I go live for the rest of my life?" he smiled and said " you can come live with me."

I was amazed at what he just said, I thought about it for a minute and said "wait don't you have to talk to your parents about that first?" he said "my parents divorced when I was younger and my moms with me here while my dads in canada, and I know my mom will say yes….you want me to ask her she went to the cafeteria she should back in the waiting room with big rob by now."

I hesitated a minute and said "you would ask your mom if I could live with ya'll." He came over and sat next to me and said "yes cause I wanna be here for you cause …. Well…. I sorta have feeling for you….like feelings I cant explain yet but I know there good feelings really good feelings."

I looked at him and said "I have some ….. feeling inside me…that ican t explain either… and there all about you, but im going to expect anyone to say yes so…" he said "ill be back im gonna ask my mom wrote now….will you be fine while Im gone it wont take long." I relpied "ya ill be fine"

So he left and I was there thinking about all of this the big shebang that I have went through and I looked on the end side table and there was a cell phone I didn't know whos it was so I picked it up and looked at it I touched the screen and it came on I was amazed cause I haven't seen one like this. I looked at it and it started ringing so I dropped it in my lap and than looked at it said 'mom calling' so I hesitated and then answered it.

_Me italicized and other person regular_

"Hello"

"_Hi" _the other voice spoke it was a woman It must have been justins mom. I didn't speak so she spoke again

"_Who is this?"_

"Hope"

"_Oh well I didn't know you were awake, uh... Where's Justin_?"

"He went to find you to ask you something"

"_Oh do you know where he went?"_

"He said he was going to the cafeteria then to the waiting room"

"_Oh ok thank you bye"_

"You're welcome bye"

I hung up the phone and was thinking while I looked at the phone.

I heard the door open and it was Justin he said "I couldn't find her" I smiled and said "go look one more time"

He said "ok" and went back out. He came back about 15 minutes lqter with a smile on his face and a woman came in behind I think she is his mom but I want sure.

He walked over to me and said "hope this is my mom, mom this is hope"


	4. Chapter 4

Note: he everybody thanks for the reviews, I try to write at least one chapter for this story a day then post it the next so, I hope you like, thanks mel(my name)

Chapter 4 anything can happen

He walked over to me and said "hope this is my mom, mom this is hope"

I said "hi" to his mom and she came and shook my hand and said "hi" back. Justin started talking he said "hope my mom said you can come live with us and that she could adopt you and you would have a family." I was shocked and his mom was looking at us ans she said " yes we would love for you to come live with us and… I can adopt you to were nobody could come take you away from us, all I have to do is go to the city hall and so the paper work."

It me a minute before I could say anything but when I could I was so happy "…I would love for you to adopt me…" we were all hapy then and she said "ill go to city hall write now and do the paper work, and hope you do know we don't live in this city write" I said " yes I now that, you live in Atlanta georgia but yall are on tour write now, justin told me." she said "good ill be back" and left.

I looked at justin that was the happiest I had felt in a long time. I starred in to justins eyes and he starred into mine and I had an erge to kiss him, did I really like him he had said he had felling for me and I do have feeling for him but we'll be living together, what if we dated and broke up that would be very awkward.

I snaped out of it and broke out of the starring thing were doing and he did to and I said "when I get out of here tomorrow were are we going" he said " were going to new York that's were my next concert is l.a. for a few days then some other places that I cant remember." We both laughed and I was wondering what his whole life story was I had told him hmine so he can tell me his.

I motion for him to set down on the bed next to me and he did I aksed him "whats your story I told you mine so you tell me yours." He said "ok" and started his story.

He told me that his parents split up and he stayed with his mom and he still got to see his dad, ever since he could remember he started playing instroments and he learnt how to play the guitar, piano,drums and a few others. He said that his mom and him used to be poor, he started playing his guitar and singing on the streets and people started giving him money and after a month he had like $3000 and he took his mom on vacation to florida, then he was in a singing compitition and his family and friends couldn't come so he recorded it and put the videos onyoutube and started getting millions of hits and a manager called him and flew him to Atlanta georgia and that's when he got a manger and met usher the first time and then a couple of weeks later usher flew him back to georgia where he sung gor him he signed his record label and that all led up to now.

I was amazed and I told him "your life has been better than mine a lot better." He said to me " ya but… now its getting better isn't it?" I smiled a good smile and looked at him and said " yes …. Ever since I met you my life has gotten a lot better." He said "and it will get even better tomorrow when you get outta here." I said " I sure hope so"

There was a knock on the door and I told them " come in" and a man big man stepped through the door and said "im gonna go get something to eat you guys need or want anything?" I was wondering who he was and justin apparently figured that out when he looked at me, he said "hope this my body guard bug rob, big rob meet hope" I said "hi" and he said "hi do you need anything food or something" he was looking at me then at justin and justin looked at me and said to me "you need to eat something solid you're as skinny as a piece of paper" which I was very skinny cause most of the time I either didn't eat or couldn't find anything to eat.

I realized that I was hungry very hungry and my stomach growled so loud even big rob could here it. him and justin smiled and big rob said "your stomach answered the question for ya, what do you want to eat?" I didn't know what the town had that was good, so I said "um what do yall think cause I don't know any place around here" justin laughed and said "just pick a fast food restraint big rob"

Big rob said "ok ill be back" and he left and it was me and justin alone again. I was getting sleepy so I told him that I was gonna take a nap and to wake me when the food got back so he sat baside and I curled up to him and fell asleep.

I had a dream to and the dream was more of a nightmare. It was about my family, in my nightmare I was relieving the memory of my parents death and everything after wards, and the one thing I don't tell anyone about, the person who adopted me.


	5. Chapter 5

Anything can happen

Chapter 5

I had a dream to and the dream was more of a nightmare. It was about my family, in my nightmare I was relieving the memory of my parent's death and everything after wards, and the one thing I don't tell anyone about, the person who adopted me.

In my dream I was in the home with the man and woman who adopted me, the ones that I ran away from. Ya I told everybody that I ran away from the orphanage but I didn't. I was remembering it all and it started with the first time I got there house. I met them and they were really nice so I said yes I would like them to adopt me so they did and the first couple of weeks were great but after that it went downhill.

The man and woman started fighting and then one day the man came home drunk and I hid in my room like I did when they fought and he went into their room which was next to mine and he had a gun I heard him yelling at her and her screaming and then I heard a gun fire and no more screaming.

He came to my room next and he found were I was hiding and he hit me and abused me but he didn't kill me, it was much worse he cut me and hit me and raped me, but thankfully he used a condom. I screamed the whole time he was abusing me and everything and the nightmare felt real like I could feel him doing it all again.

But I felt someone shaking me in real life and telling me to wake up. So I woke up and I found that Justin was the one shaking me and telling me to wake. I looked him and he had the most worried face I have ever seen, and I realized I was crying. I was holding my shoulders and looking me in the face and I said "why r u looking like that, whats wrong?"

It took him a minute but he finally said something, he never let go of me. he slowly said "you were screaming in your sleep and saying no stop please stop……. What were you dreaming about?"

I want crying anymore, I was looking at him in the face and I turned away cause I didn't want to tell him or anybody cause they might send me back there or something. He got closer to me and took my hands and said "you can tell me you know that, I wanna know why you were screaming, I know you were having a nightmare I could tell that but what was it about"

He had the sweetest and most kindest voice I have ever heard and it took all my might to not tell him. So I told him still not looking at him "you don't wanna know and if you did you, they might send me back there and I don't wanna go back there" I was holding back tears and I was shaking now.

He took one hand and pulled my chin up to where I was looking at him and said "no madder what I want to know and nobody and I mean nobody Is going to send you anywhere I'm not, I promise you that where ever you go I will go I don't care who likes it and who don't." I was looking him in the eyes and I knew he was telling the truth. So I decided to tell him, first I told him "this isn't gonna be hard for me to tell you cause I haven't told anyone at all, I have never even said it out loud" he came and sat wright beside me and out an arm over my shoulder and said "go ahead and say it it will make you feel better and take your time I got all the time in the world."

So I told him the story I said " after I got into the orphanage, a couple of weeks later a couple comes and adopts me they were nice and then I went home with them. They were a good couple, but then a couple of weeks later they started having arguments everyday, then one day he came home drunk and I was in my room and there was next to mine. His wife was in there room and I saw him pass my door with a gun in his hand and go in his room and start yelling at her" I was almost crying and I looked at Justin's face and then I looked back down cause I couldn't look at anyone's face while saying it and I continued the story. "I heard her screaming and yelling and I hid in my closet hoping he wouldn't find me, and then I heard a gunshot and it fell silent and I knew that he had shot her and killed her….. he came in my room and yelled for me to come out but I didn't. he looked around and found me, he pulled me out of the closet and threw me in the bed and well…." I was crying silently so I had to take a minute and justin said "it'll be ok you can tell me" and he comforted me and I continued.

"he took a pocket knife out of pocket and it was sharp and put his gun down and I knew what he was going to do and he did it…. I cut my clothes off of me hitting me and slapping me and yelling and he cutting and he ….he ….he raped me to." I heard Justin gasp and I continued. "he did all that but at least I didn't get pregnant, and then he hold to help him carry the body and clean up the mess. I was in so much pain but I had to or I knew he would kill me, so we buried the body and he took me back home and threatened me to not tell anyone what happened….and he raped me again. I had school the next day and I didn't pay attention during class I, was in pain I had bruises and cutes and I felt like I might have had a cracked rib, so I decided to run away so after school I left and never went back and he never came looking for me." I was crying and I looked up at Justin and he was crying to.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

**Ok guys im having a major major writers block, I NEED YOUR HELP if have an idea of what should come next tell me in a review, please please please help**

**From lonelygirl**


End file.
